Importa?
by SniperGYS
Summary: Emerald tiene una duda clasica de cualquier chico de su edad, por lo que Gold decide ayudarle a dar con la respuesta que busca, por medio de un pequeño interrogatorio a los demas Dex Holders. Realmente, importa? - Historia random.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic random, surgido de mi mente random en un momento random cuando iba a mi casa en un micro random, por lo que, lo que leeran a continuación no tiene sentido alguno, ni historia alguna realmente, es algo random, muy random y seguramente los personajes sonaran algo OC. Si quieren conservar su salud mental, les recomiendo que presionen el botón de Regresar. Sin mas, ya están advertidos! Espero revisaran la clasificación de este fic, eh! Que no me hago responsable de lo que puedan llegar a pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>.: Importa? :.<strong>

_Gold caminaba por los pasillos de la casa mientras tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas, pero al pasar por la sala, una conversación proveniente del otro lado llamo su atención._

- ¿Entonces, el tamaño importa o no?

_Esa pregunta le hiso abrir la puerta y se encontró a Ruby y Emerald sentados en un mueble platicando._

- ¿Qué, que pregunta fue esa Emerald? – _Pregunto Gold sorprendido._

- ¿Qué si el tamaño importa o no?

- Ya le dije que no, pero no me quiere hacer caso – _Agrego Ruby._

- ¡Claro que importa! ¿Tú crees que no importa? –_ Dijo Gold de manera sorprendida._

- Pues claro que no ¿Porque sería importante? Y apuesto a que muchos aquí piensan lo mismo – _Le contesto Ruby tranquilamente._

- ¿Porqué no lo averiguamos? ¡Así Emerald obtendrá su respuesta!

- Pues anda, ve a preguntar senpai.

_Y con eso, Gold y Emerald decidieron preguntar a sus 10 compañeros restantes._

**#1 - Sapphire**

_Ambos chicos encontraron a su salvaje compañera en el patio delantero de la casa, entrenando a sus pokémons._

- Chaka, intenta otra vez! – _Ordeno la joven entrenadora, su Blaziken asintió y lanzo una patada hacía Rono el Aggron, que hacía de compañero de entrenamiento._

- Hey chica salvaje, te tenemos una pregunta – _Llamo Gold en cuanto la chica aprobó el ataque de su pokémon._

- ¿Qué? – _Pregunto ella dando muestra de su falta de modales._

- ¿El tamaño importa? – _Le pregunto Emerald inocentemente._

- ¿Ah? ¿El tamaño de qué?

- Ya sabes de qué hablamos chica salvaje, no te hagas – _Dijo Gold cual normal fuera preguntar la hora._

- Si ¡Piensa en Ruby y dime si el tamaño importa!

- ¡Ah! Mmm pues… No creo, digo me da igual, Ruby parece normal – _Contesto mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba._

- Normal ¿eh? Jaja, ok, gracias chica salvaje! – _Tras agradecerle, ambos comenzaron a alejarse._

- Eh ¡Pero no se lo digan a Ruby! – _Les advirtió aun más roja que antes._

- ¡Como ordenes! – _Contestaron ambos chicos mientras regresaban a la casa._

**#2 y #3 – Pearl y Diamond**

_Sus 2 cómicos compañeros se encontraban en un cuarto ensayando sus clásicas rutinas de chistes, por lo que entraron a hacer la importante pregunta._

- Hey ¿Ustedes creen que el tamaño importa? – _Pregunto Gold de manera muy seria, ya que necesitaba que ambos chicos contestaran seriamente._

- Naa, no creo que importe – _Contesto Pearl sin duda alguna._

- Aahhhh yo creo que si importa – _Le contesto Diamond._

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque crees que importa?

- Vamos Pearl ¿no crees que es mejor que sea grande?

- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy como tú que soporta tanto!

- Pues para mi si me importa que tan grande es – _Volvió a decir Diamond seguro de sí mismo._

- ¿Pero como dices eso? ¿No terminaras después con dolor?

- No, yo quiero que sea grande. - _Le contesto Diamond a su amigo de la infancia._

- ¿Pero cómo? – _Grito Pearl mientras zarandeaba a su amigo._

- Eh… Esto… Chicos, ¡No queríamos saber tanto! Esto ya… ¡Nos vamos!

_Gold tomo a Emerald por el brazo y lo saco del cuarto, al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como los gritos de asombro de Pearl, iban en aumento._

- Solo escuchamos un Si y un No, ¿Entendido? ¡No escuchamos nada más!

- Eh… De acuerdo… - _Respondió Emerald sin entender la reacción de Gold._

**#4 – Yellow**

_Yellow se encontraba en el balcón de la casa, tejiendo bajo la luz del sol, Chuchu y Pichu se encontraban sentados en el barandal del balcón observando cómo Red y Pika tenían una pelea contra Green y su Scizor en la parte de abajo. Todo era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, hasta que Gold y Emerald llegaron a hacerles la pregunta del mal._

- ¡Yellow sempai! ¿El tamaño importa? – _Gritaron como si nada el táctico y el criador del grupo._

- ¿EH? – _Yellow se sobresalto ante el repentino grito y dejo caer las agujas y el hilo con el que tejía. Pichu se sobresalto y se fue de espaldas, mientras que Chuchu al instante bajo a recoger los objetos de su entrenadora._

- ¿Qué si el tamaño importa? Yellow sempai – _Volvió a preguntar Gold de manera animada._

- Eh… Esto… - _Yellow comenzó a titubear de manera tímida mientras bajaba la mirada_ – Pues… Mmm… Bueno…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – _Pregunto Emerald desconcertado y preocupado por su superior._

- Ah… Pues… Emm… Yo digo… Pues… ¡Si!

- ¿Si? – _Volvieron a gritar Gold y Emerald sorprendidos._

- Em… Pues si… Digo, mientras más grande, es más útil, ¿No?

- Wow sempai, no me imaginaba esa respuesta de tu parte, pero ¡Ok! Entonces, ¡Tu piensas igual que yo! – _Y con eso Gold regreso a la casa corriendo y gritando que Yellow pensaba igual que él._

- ¿Dije algo extraño?

- No lo creo – _Le contesto Emerald_ – Bonita bufanda estás haciendo, Yellow sempai.

- Hum, gracias – _Le contesto la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa._

**#5 – Platinum**

_Gold y Emerald se dirigieron a la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, seguramente la chica Berlitz se encontraba allí. Al llegar comprobaron que tenían razón, pero Platinum no estaba sola, Ruby se encontraba con ella._

- Oh, ¿Siguen investigando? – _Comento Ruby sonriendo, mientras se recargaba en la mesa en la que se encontraba con Platinum._

- ¡Si! Y venimos aquí a obtener la respuesta de la chica princesa – _Anuncio Gold mientras se colocaba frente a Platinum._

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – _Pregunto Emerald a Ruby._

- Platinum me está contando sobre los Super Contest de Sinnoh, me gustaría ir a intentarlos.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué desean saber? – _Les pregunto Platinum mientras les veía curiosa._

- Ah sí, ¡Queríamos saber si el tamaño importa! – _Dijo Emerald sonriendo_.

- No creo.

- Je, se los dije – _Ruby hablo con una sonrisa que claramente mostraba satisfacción por la respuesta de la chica._

- Importa más la cantidad – _Agrego Platinum de una manera muy calmada._

- ¿QUÉ? – _Los 3 entrenadores le miraron sorprendidos, obviamente ninguno esperaba ese comentario._

- Si, mientras más, mejor – _Volvió a decir Platinum sin perder la calma._

- Ah… Cantid-¡Ah! – _Gold al instante le tapo los oídos a Emerald._

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Y a tu edad! – _Grito Gold sin dejar de taparle los oídos a Emerald._

- Es lo que pienso – _Contesto una vez más con su habitual tranquilidad._

- Jaja… Eso fue… ¿Algo que no esperaba? – _Dijo Ruby de manera confusa._

- Err… Ok… Si es lo que piensas… Bueno… Pues… Nos vamos!

_Una vez más Gold saco rápidamente a Emerald del cuarto._

- Senpai, ¿Qué fue todo eso? – _Pregunto Emerald sin entender nada._

- ¡Nada! ¡No fue nada! Dios, estos chicos de Sinnoh son raros…

**#6 – Crystal**

- Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – _La voz de Crystal se escucho del otro lado del pasillo en el que acababan de salir._

- Gold-san se cuestiona si los chicos de Sinnoh son raros.

- Oh ¿Y eso porque?

- Es que les preguntamos que si el tamaño importa, y ell-

- ¿QUÉ? – _Grito Crys alarmada interrumpiendo a Emerald_ – ¡Gold! ¿Qué ideas raras le estas metiendo a Emerald en la cabeza?

- ¡Ninguna! Él comenzó con la duda, yo no fui.

- Pero Emerald… ¿En serio te interesa saberlo? – _Pregunto Crystal de manera preocupada._

- ¡Si!¿ Puedes darme tu opinión? – _Le pidió con una sonrisa inocente._

- Pues… Yo creo que no.

- ¿No? – _Pregunto Gold nuevamente sorprendido._

- ¿Porque? - _Dijo Emerald con curiosidad._

- Pues, no creo que sea importante, uno debe… Sentirse bien con su cuerpo como es, ¿No lo crees? - _Se explico Crystal mientras pensaba en cada palabra que decía._

- Mmm… Quizás tengas razón, pero aun así quiero saber que piensan los demás - _Contesto Emerald de manera decidida._

- Ok, no es malo tener curiosidad con las opiniones de los demás, supongo.

- Al menos que esas opiniones vengan de los chicos raros de Sinnoh… - _Agrego Gold quedamente._

- Hum, ¿Quien falta? – _Pregunto Emerald intentando recordar quienes faltaban de dar opinión._

- Red sempai, Greem sempai, Blue sempai y Silver – _Listo Gold mientras forzaba su memoria._

- Red-san y Green-san están entrenando afuera, Blue-san y Silver están en la cocina.

- Bien, iremos con ellos entonces antes de salir con Ren-sempai - _Anuncio Gold mientras se daba media vuelta._

- ¡Gracias Crys! – _Le agradeció Emerald sonriendo y los 2 chicos se fueron corriendo por el pasillo._

**#7 y #8 – Blue y Silver**

- En serio… No tengo hambre.

- Anda Silver, debes comer más, estas muy delgado!

- Pero no tengo hambre…

- Solo algo, lo que sea - _Le dijo de manera suplicante, haciendo que el chico se incomodara._

- Mmm, ¿Un vaso de leche?

- Ok! – _Blue saco un vaso y la caja de leche del refrigerador. Le sirvió el vaso y lo puso en la mesa._

- Es mucho…

- Como va a ser mucho, es un vaso chico.

- Bueno… Es muy chico.

- ¿Oh es chico o es grande? Decídete.

- Ah… Es que no sé qué es lo que quiero…

- Pues yo te diré que es lo que quiero, que ganes algo de peso – _Le dijo mientras le picaba levemente el estomago, haciéndole reír_ – Estas muy delgado.

- No… ja… Blue, para!

- BLUE SEMPAI! – _Gold abrió la puerta de un portazo sorprendiendo a ambos chicos._

_La sorpresa fue tanto, que hiso a Blue perder el equilibrio de donde estaba, provocando que cayera al piso, llevándose a Silver en el proceso._

- … Qué… ¿ESTAN HACIENDO? – _Grito Gold fuertemente mientras le tapaba los ojos a Emerald. Blue había caído sobre Silver, pero a diferencia de caer de la manera más común que solía pasar, quedando ambos mirándose de frente, la mirada de Silver había quedado más abajo del cuello de la chica, sobre el pecho de ella._

- Ah… Suave… - _Fue lo único que Silver pudo decir ante su situación._

- ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN EN LA COCINA?

- Solo quería que Silver tomara algo de leche, por dios – _Respondió Blue mientras se paraba._

- ¡YA ME DI CUENTA DE ESO SEMPAI! – _Contesto Gold alarmado, mientras quitaba la mano de los ojos de Emerald._

- Ah… No de esa forma, ¡Tonto! – _Le reprendió Blue mientras se sonrojaba_ – ¡Me hiciste caer sobre él!

- ¿Ah que paso? – _Pregunto Emerald sin entender nada nuevamente._

- Uh… Suave… _- Volvió a decir Silver de una manera soñadora. Gold le miro raro._

- … Esto sempai… ¿A mí también me puede servir leche? – _Pregunto Gold sonriendo galantemente. Al instante una caja de leche voló desde la mesa, hasta su cara_ – ¡AUCH!

- ¿Complacido? - _Le pregunto Blue sonriendo maliciosamente._

- Jajaja! No sé qué paso, ¡Pero eso me gusto! – _Comento Emerald sonriendo._

- Ash, bueno ¡La pregunta! – _Fue la reacción de Gold mientras dejaba la caja de leche en la mesa._

- ¿Qué pregunta? – _Dijo Blue mientras se cercioraba que Silver bajara de su nube de ensueños y se tomara el vaso de leche._

- Emerald quiere saber si el tamaño importa.

- ¡Si! – _Exclamo el menor de manera feliz._

- Hum… Pues… ¡Naah! No creo.

- ¿Porque no sempai? _– Pregunto Gold extrañado, ya que era en ella de quien esperaba la respuesta que Yellow había dado._

- Pues porque no, digo mira a Silver, su tamaño es menor que el tuyo y a nadie le parece importar, lo mismo con Emerald.

- Uh, Blue-sempai… ¿Cómo sabe que yo soy de mayor tamaño que Silver y Emerald? _– Esta vez Gold pregunto algo alarmado_ – ¿Acaso me espía sempai?

- ¿Qué? ¡No necesito espiarte para saberlo! Se nota a simple vista, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

- ¡Claro que no sempai! ¡Yo no me fijo en eso! - _Exclamo Gold avergonzado y molesto._

- Pero si se nota a simple vista Gold – _Comento Emerald mientras veía detenidamente a Silver y luego a Gold._

- ¡Ah! ¡Deja de verme! ¿Y tú qué opinas? – _Pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Silver._

- Uh… Que es suave – _Contesto mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa._

- ¡ME REFIERO A SI EL TAMAÑO IMPORTA!

- Ah… Pues… Supongo que sí…

- ¿Porqué? - _Gold se quedo viendo a Silver detenidamente esperando la respuesta._

- Bueno, mira… La caja de leche es pequeña y ya no hay leche… Y yo quiero más… Preferiría una caja mas grande - _Contesto Silver mientras miraba tristemente a la caja de leche sobre la mesa._

- …

- …

- …

- Ok, no vuelvo a preguntarte nada de este estilo a ti – _Anuncio Gold de manera frustrada._

- Pero no armes tanto escándalo, ya te dije que no importa. Y apuesto a que Green piensa lo mismo, pese a ser más grande - _Comento Blue de manera confiada._

- ¿También acosas a Green-sempai?

- Ya te dije que yo no acoso a nadie, se nota a simple vista.

- ¡Pero yo no me fijo en eso!

- Bueno, porque no vamos a preguntarle, ¿Eh? - _Blue se paro de donde estaba tras terminar de hablar._

- ¡Ok!

- Igual teníamos que llegar a él – _Comento Emerald mientras salía de la cocina._

- Ven, Silver! – _Antes de que Blue pudiera salir, Silver la tomo del brazo_ – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pero yo si quiero más leche – _Dijo de manera inocente, pero a la vez su mirada y su sonrisa eran unas que nunca le había visto. Blue solo le regreso la misma mirada sin decir nada._

**#9 y #10 – Green y Red**

_Pika ataco a Scisor con Iron Tail, el pokémon insecto retrocedió para esquivarlo y se preparo para atacar con su X-scissor. Se dirigió rápidamente a su contrincante pero antes de alcanzarlo, 2 figuras más aparecieron ante él._

- ¡GREEN SEMPAI! ¡EL TAMAÑO IMPOR-AAHHHH! – _El grito de ambos chicos se escucho por toda la casa, atrayendo la atención de sus ocupantes. En cuestión de segundos todos se encontraban afuera para ver que había pasado._

- ¡Eso lo vi muy cerca! – _Dijo Gold con una clara cara de susto, ya que un desconcertado Scisor había alcanzado a detener su ataque a escasos milímetros del joven de gorra y googles._

- ¿Como se les ocurre saltar en medio de una pelea? – _Dijo Green de manera desaprobatoria y viendo a sus 2 compañeros con enfado._

- Ya Green, seguramente no se dieron cuenta – _Comento Red con su clásico tono despreocupado._

- ¿Qué está pasando Gold? – _Pregunto Crystal mientras ayudaba a Emerald a pararse._

- Ah nada… Solo veníamos a pedirle su opinión a Green-sempai y Red-sempai.

- Oh, ¿Opinión sobre qué? – _Dijo Red mientras sonreía._

- Emerald quiere saber si el tamaño importa.

- ¿Qué? – _Green le miro desconcertado, sin duda eso era algo que no se esperaba._

- Blue-sempai dice que a ti no te importa – _Comento Gold sonriendo._

- Ah jaja, ¡Que pregunta más extraña!

- ¿Cuál es su opinión Red-san? – _Emerald miro a su superior de una manera ingenua, esperando su respuesta._

- ¡Mm, naah! ¡No importa!

- ¿Enserio? – _Pregunto Emerald ilusionado, ya que la mayoría le habían dado esa respuesta._

- Jaja claro, mira a Chuchu, no parece importarle el tamaño de Pika, ¿Cierto?

- Pero los 2 son Pikachus, no creo que sea una buena comparación… - _Comento Emerald quedamente._

- … Como sea, en serio, no importa, ¿No lo crees Green? – _Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Green, al ser la persona más responsable y serena del grupo, seguro su respuesta acabaría con la duda._

- Pues… No lo creo – _Ante su respuesta se escucharon algunos "Te lo dije!" y uno que otro "¿Pero cómo?"_ – Aunque creo que ya se volvió algo largo, ¡Me lo iré a cortar!

- ¿PERO COMO SEMPAI? – _El nuevo grito de Gold se escucho por toda la ciudad y quizás por todo el mundo pokémon. Una vez más, todos veían a Green, pero esta vez bastante confusos y Gold lo veía asustado._

- Que me lo voy a cortar, no me gusta traer el cabello largo – _Comento tranquilamente mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello para acomodarlo._

- ¿Cabello? – _Fue lo que todos dijeron al mismo tiempo sin quitarle la vista al "Entrenador"._

- ¿No era eso de lo que estaban hablando? – _Esta vez fue Green quien los miro confundido._

- ¡NO! –_Contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo._

- ¿Entonces de qué?

- ¡De la estatura! – _Contestaron Emerald, Ruby, Crystal y Blue._

- ¿Eh? ¿Estatura? ¿No hablaban del platillo para la cena? – _Pregunto Pearl mientras que Dia asentía detrás de él._

- ¿Ah? ¡Yo pensé que hablaban de los pokémons! – _Exclamo Sapphire confundida._

- ¡Hey yo pensaba lo mismo! – _Le comento Red sonriendo._

- Uh, yo creí que preguntaban por la bufanda que estaba haciendo… Para Red-san… - _Contesto Yellow mientras se volvía a sonrojar._

- Yo hablaba de la caja de leche… - _Comento Silver mientras bajaba la mirada, se quedo viendo la caja ya vacía en sus manos_ – Umm ya no ahí.._._

- Esto… Uh… Creo que nunca estuvimos en la misma sintonía… Pero… ¡Eso no explica la respuesta de la chica princesa! ¿De que hablabas cuando mencionaste que importaba mas la cantidad?

- Yo pensé que hablabas de las acciones en tu cuenta de banco.

- …

- Sempai, ¿De que creías que hablábamos? – _Pregunto Emerald confundido._

- Yo de… De… De… Ahí olvídalo… - _Gold se dio la vuelta y se regreso a la casa sin decir nada más, todos se le quedaron viendo sin comprender lo que había pasado y un silencio se apodero del lugar._

- Mmm… Ya no hay leche… - _Comento Silver repentinamente, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle aun mas confundidos._

- Esto… Mejor regresamos a nuestras actividades, ¿No? – _Propuso Crystal mientras miraba a todos aun confundida, todos asintieron sin decir nada más._

- Eh… ¿Y mi leche?

- Oh, Green nos llevara a comprar más, ¿Verdad? – _Pregunto Blue a Green mientras le miraba suplicante._

- Solo si dejas de verme así.

- Entonces, ¡Vamos! – _Blue tomo a Green por el brazo con su mano y a Silver con la otra y se los llevo._

- …

- Bueno pero, ahora me crees Emerald, no importa que seas de baja estatura – _Le dijo Ruby a Emerald mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda._

- Sí, ¡Creo que tienes razón! - _Le respondió sonriendo, mientras todos regresaban a continuar con su día normal._

… **End?**

… **No… Aun no…**

_Crystal, Green, Blue, Silver y Emerald, se encontraban viendo la película "Zafarí Park" en la sala de la casa._

- ¿Donde esta Gold-san? – _Pregunto Emerald al darse cuenta que el chico de googles no estaba con ellos, y eso que había anunciado toda la semana que quería ver esa película._

- Ah estado encerrado en su cuarto gritando "¿Porqué tengo que ser el maldito pervertido del grupo?" Toda la tarde – _Le contesto Crystal mientras señalaba hacía las escaleras del pasillo._

- Oh… Me pregunto qué fue lo que mal interpreto.

- No quieres saberlo… - _Dijo Green de manera tranquila._

- Tengo sueño – _Comento Silver mientras bostezaba._

- Eso es, por la cantidad de leche que estuviste tomando – _Le dijo Blue mientras hacía un cálculo mental de la cantidad de vasos que había servido ese día._

- ¡No volveré a pagar una sola caja de leche en todo el año! – _Agrego Green, Blue sonrío al recordar cómo le habían hecho pagar los gastos del supermercado._

- Mm, ok, ya no quiero mas – _Volvió a decir Silver mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Blue, quien intento quitárselo de encima, pero el chico ya se había acomodado._

- ¿Qué onda con él, eh? – _Pregunto Crystal sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Silver. Green también le miraba confundido._

- Esto… ¡También es culpa de Gold! – _Explico Blue con un tono de enojo, pero de igual forma abrazo a Silver._

- ¡Hey chicos! Acabo de recordar que hoy pasaban la película de Zafarí Pa- _Gold, quien acababa de recuperar su personalidad alegre y entusiasta, se quedo callado al ver como Crystal, Green, Blue y Emerald le veían molestos – _Eh… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡ Gold! ¿Porqué tienes que pervertir a Silver? – _Le grito Crystal mientras señalaba a su compañero._

- Suave… - _Volvió a decir Silver mientras se ponía aun más cómodo._

- Pero… Pero… ¡Eso fue un accidente! – _Sus compañeros le siguieron viendo acusadoramente_ – ¡AH YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! NOOOO!

_Gold volvió corriendo a su cuarto. Se escucho un golpe de puerta cerrándose, y una vez mas se volvía a escuchar la voz de Gold con su ahora ya clásico "_Porque tengo que ser el maldito pervertido del grupo?".

- Y así estará otro buen rato – _Dijo Emerald mientras suspiraba._

- …

- …

- Hey, ¿Alguien quiere leche?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Random~<strong>

Hey ! Jelou gente! Este es el primer fic que hago con una clasificación que no es "Apta para todo el publico" ! Ahora dudo aun mas de mi salud mental! ASDFDSA!

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia fue random, tiene un final random, trama random y los personajes fueron muy random! Yaaay por lo random! Ah, en fin, no se ni como fue que se me ocurrió esto, pero en si todo surgió porque de manera random imagine la escena de la cocina, y de allí surgió todo, muy random, nee? ... Ok, no... ignórenme 8D!

Si se preguntan, que hacían todos en una misma casa, pues bueno, eso es... porque esta fue una historia random! Y si se preguntan, porque los personajes parecían OC's, es por que esta es una historia random!

Ok, de manera mas lógica, estaban en una misma casa por que... digamos que estaban vacacionando en una de las mansiones de la familia Berlítz...

Y bueno, espero no haber dañado la salud mental de alguien! ASDFDSA 8D!

Adieu~

PD: Sean niños buenos y recuerden tomar su leche.


End file.
